A New Evil
by RazoreTzim
Summary: Rinoa starts to have nightmares, and A New Evil have been rumoured around about a New Sorceress, and if thats not enough, 5 new students have come to Balamb Garden to trian, and the entire team has to teach them. But, A New Evil, who and What? *Please R/R


"Where are you Squall, you were suppose to be here" said Rinoa as she walked along the plains. She decided to strat looking for him. She started walking up the plains.....for seem reason though things didnt seem right. "Where are all the monsters today?" she asked herself, but she didnt care, she just wanted to find Squall. Up and down the plains she looked, but no sign of Squall. She started to give up, but then she heard a voice comeing from a distance. She saw someone running straight towards her. She tried to focus in on who it was, but the sunset sky glazed into her eyes so that she couldnt see. She heard her name called again, but this time it sounded like Squall. Could it be, Squall, finally... She started running to him on the plains....and as running to the Squall, Squall called her name again. The more Rinoa aan Squall got close together the better Rinoa could tell it was Squall. Finally, wen Rinoa saw that it was truly Squall, she started to cry in joy. They finally reached each other as Rinoa jumped into Squall's arms, followed by a passionate kiss. "Squall where have you been, I have been waiting for you this whole time, why are you so late?" asked Rinoa. Squall stood silent, still hugging each other. "Squall?" said Rinoa. Rinoa could feel heavy breathing from Squall.... "Squall, baby are you okay?" she asked trying to let go of the effectinate hug they had, but Squall started to squeeze tighter on Rinoa. "Squall, your Hurting me...p..please...stop...." said Rinoa loudly, almost screaming. But Squall didnt let go, Squall...started to laugh. Rinoa didnt know what was going on, as she got squeezed tighter, Squall said something. "Come....With Me......" said Squall in a deveilish tone. Rinoa was starting to pass out, everything was starting to Blur in her vision, but finally Squall let go. "RinOA....You....wILl...BE...MinE. I.....WILl...AvenGe...MY...SISter..." said Squall in a weird voice. All of a sudden Rinoa focused her eyes...it wasnt Squall, it was someone else. All of a sudden, A Gunblade was taken from The imposter Squall. "No...please dont.." Said Rinoa, crying. The Fake Squall, rose the gunblade up and swung it down......  
  
"AHHHH" she said sitting upright in her dorm room. It was a dream, no I mean a nightmare. What was this all about. A Nightmare, she hasnt had a nightmare in so long. Why Squall? No, that wasnt the real Squall...my baby would never do such a thing. Squall, I must go find Squall and tell him what happened. Rinoa got up from her bed, as she got up her roomate Rose came in. "Are you ok Rinoa? I heard screaming...." said Rose. "I am fine Rose, dont worry, it was jut a dream..." said Rinoa. "Ok, as long as your ok." said Rose, really worrying about Rinoa. "Im Fine, really" said Rinoa as she walked out of her dorm room. She started to walk down the hall. When she started to walk by the windows, it was still dark outside, but it looked so beatiful. She kept walking until she finally got to Squall's dorm room. It wasnt far from her, and Squall said if anything was wrong come to his dorm. Well, something was wrong. She knocked on Squall's dorm room queitly. There was no answer. She jiggled the dorr-handle. The door was unlocked...hmmm. She walked in slowly to see why. When she got in there, Squall wasnt in his bed. Where was he. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She didnt know what to do, so she just sat on his and waited for him. Sure enoug it was Squall, when he entered the door the first thing he saw was Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa, what are you doing here, why are you up?" asked Squall, curiously. I should ask you, where did you go, why werent you in your room?" asked Rinoa. Squall stood silent for a second, then said "I was at the Training Center with Zell, he wanted my help to fight a T-Rexuar..." Squall said. Rinoa looked at him with the "Yeah Right" look on her face, but Squall hardly ever lied to her. So, she belived him and said..."Ok....". Squall sat down beside her and offered a hug, but Rinoa wouldnt except it. Squall looked at her strangely wondering why she wouldnt hug her. "Whats wrong baby?" Squall asked, as he really wanted to know. "Why are you here, whats wrong..." said Squall. Rinoa eyes started to tear up, as she was about to cry. "It was horrible...." she said crying, "It was a nightmare and I was there and you never came...and then you came...and then hugged...and then who squeezed.....then said come with me....then a gunblade...then a slice with the gunblade..and...and...O, Squall...It was horrible..." Rinoa said crying her eyes out the whole time. Squall didnt understand one thing she was saying, but he knew something was definitely wrong. So Squall and Rinoa talked for about an hour before he finally understood. Squall offered a hug to Rinoa, and this time she excepted, followed by a kiss. Squall took Rinoa back to her dorm room and kissed her goodnight at her door. Rinoa went inside and laid down back in her bed. But she couldnt sleep for the rest of the night...the nightmare ran in her mind, what did it all mean?  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Welcome to Balamb Garden, I am Instructer Trepe. I am one of 20 Instructers in the garden. The people with me here today are going to show you around. This is Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Rin.." Quistis stopped, and looked Squall. "Where is Rinoa, Squall?" asked Quistis. "She isnt feeling well, she couldnt sleep last night. She told me this morning she was just going to lay down, she was hoping you would take her place." said Squall. "I can't, I have a meeting with Headmaster Cid, he said it was very important." said Quitis. Quistis thought for a second on who could replace for Rinoa, then it hit her... "OW!!" Quistis said loudly. "Dont get in my way then Instructer.." said Seifer walking arrogantly down the hall. "Stop right now Seifer!!" yelled Quistis, she yelled so loudly you could hear it on the second level of the garden. "Yes Instructer..." said Seifer. "Seifer, how nice of you to run into me, and for your apology you are going to take Rinoa's place to show these new students who transferred from Galbadia Garden. "Whatever...can we hurry this up..." said Seifer rudely to Quistis. Quistis was really steaming ut was holding it all back in. "I am sorry guys, lets just pick partners and get on with the tour. The new students aggreed, Quistis started to call out names. "Evan Rikshi you will be going with Squall Leonhart.."Evan stepped up to Squall and extended his hand. Squall extended his to shake, but when they grabbed each others hand Squall felt a tiny shock, like static electricity, probally nothing, just static. Everyone else got a prtner to.....Deena Isaki went with Selphie....Leon Nielson went with Zell...Nick Ahmad went with Irvine...and Iness Orion went with Seifer...they came up greeted each other with handshakes, everyone except Iness, She didnt shake Seifer's hand, instead she shook Quistis hand. Seifer was furious on how rude she was, but he didnt care. They all started the tour, as Quistis went to the elevator to go talk to Headmaster Cid.  
  
What was going on, Rinoa thought as she laid down on her bed in her dorm. What did Squall, I mean, Nightmare Squall mean when he said...I will Avenge my sister...what sister....Does Squall have a sister...nah, he doesnt remember anything about his family...all of a sudden, Squall came in with Evan right behind him. Squall, with a Soda in one of his hands, gave it to Rinoa, a very tired Rinoa. Squall could tell. "Rinoa this is Evan Rikshi. Evan this is..." "Rinoa Heartilly" said Evan interupting Squall before he could finish. "How do you know me?" asked Rinoa wondering curiosly. "Everyong in Galbadia Garden knows about you...." said Evan. "Really, how do they know me?" asked Rinoa. "Well, of course, you were a sorrceress. Everybody knows the story about you and your other 5 friends, but everyone looks up to you, cause of they way you fought back to beat the sorcerress..." said Evan excitedly. Evan, Squall and Rinoa kept talking for a hour or so until Squall showed the rest of the garden to Evan. Rinoa couldnt belive what she heard though...everyone knew?  
  
"Quistis, please come in, we must talk." said Headmaster Cid sitting behind his desk. "Headmaster, what is so important that you must speak to me about" said Quistis wondering if there was really something wrong. Quistis sat down and listened to what Headmaster Cid had to say. "Quistis, what I am about to tell you is very secret, we dont know if it is true or not but until we do, please do not say i word, as I trust it in you under the code of a Instructer of Balamb garden." said Headmaster Cid. "Of Course Headmaster, I promise you under the Code..." "Thank you Quistis, allright sit back." Quistis was starting to worry as this must be really serious. "Quistis, there is a rumor and a suspicion going round that..that there might be a..a.." Quistis was wondering what he could be talking about... "Another Evil Sorceress.." Quistis stood in shock, that couldnt be, they destroyed Ultimicia and Adel, who else could there be, Eden was not a threat at all, she was a good sorceress..... "What do you mean another sorceress?" asked Quistis, still in shock. "There has been reports of sorcery near the Woods of Decite near Tribia Garden, strange power surges near the newly built garden." Quistis still couldnt believe it, but they didnt know for sure yet if it was the truth, so she wouldnt worry until they do. "Also Quistis, I need to ask you something, its about Rinoa, she has been sick lately, whats wrong with her do you know?" asked Headmaster Cid. "No, Headmaster but I intend to find out, Im gonna ask Squall first though." "Thank you very much Quistis, you may go now, but please dont say a word about what I told you." "I promise Headmaster" she said getting up from her seat. Walking out, it wandered in her mind, another Sorceress...That thought ran threw her head the rest of the day... Squall, Irvine, and the rest the team finished there tours with there students as the parted to thier dorms. Squall and them, including Rinoa who felt better, went to the cafeteria and had some of the famous Balamb Garden Hot Dogs. Then they all went to there dorm rooms to go to sleep, all except Squall and Rinoa, who went to Rinoa room. Squall hugged Rinoa at her dorm room door, and kissed her goodnight. As he said goodbye, Rinoa shurged him back to her lips for a passionate french kiss which lasted about minute before Rinoa yawned. then a simple kiss and Squall went off to his dorm room. One more person was up, you guessed it, Quistis was still wondering about what the Headmaster said..but she wasnt going to let it interfere with nap time as she fell asleep about a minute later......  
  
  
*That is the End of Chapter One of "Final Fantasy VIII: A New Evil" please Reveiw it for me as it is my first fanfic, and I would like your opion on it, thx. Tell me if I should keep writing...  
  
-RazoreTzim (Charles Hicks) 


End file.
